


100 words that should serve as the note he never wrote

by loveinadoorway



Series: Want an axe to break the ice [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, bad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello darkness, my old friend.<br/>After the wedding Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words that should serve as the note he never wrote

It was done.   
Nothing left to say, nothing left to do.

John had hopefully departed on his honeymoon and would be happy until the day he died. Which would be a long time coming.

For him, though, there was… nothing left. Nothing to feel, nothing to believe in.

He’d measured it very carefully. It’d be enough.

Enough to go beyond pain, beyond anger, beyond confusion. Enough to become one with the void. Become nothing.

Just one more thing left to do. Everybody always said he wasn’t capable of caring, but there WAS this one thing left to do.

CALL LESTRADE.


End file.
